You're Really Not Kidding
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: This is a sequel to XotakuX2002x's story You're Kidding and it has some of my OC's in it its is a story of how Tenshi and the others make their way back to their parents in the Akatsuki.i did get permission to right this story before i actually started.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys now while some of the people who have read my other stories and are waiting for me to update on those stories (Hidakaku and the neko) I have just recently lost all the files I have for those two stories and some of the chapters I have for the story that I am currently restarting. I got permission from **XotakuX2002X** to write a sequel to her story **You're kidding**. Now without further a due I would like to start off this story with saying my personal OC's will make an appearance and also I do not and sadly will never own naruto.

730 days after the ending of You're Kidding

"TENSHI, TENSHI WAKE UP GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!" Boom screamed as she bounced around the room of the house she and Tenshi owned.

"I know what day it is Boom but they wont come and get us until they see it fit." Tenshi said with a sigh as she got up out of bed to try and calm down her lover.

Boom almost immediately stopped and turned with tears in her soft baby blue eyes and said " I already know for sure you'll make it but what'll happen if I don't but you still do?" Boom inquired with a saddened tone.

"Don't worry if you don't make it then I wont even think about going with them." Tenshi said as she gave her lover a small smile and a push to get her to keep moving down the stairs.

Once the duo was down the stairs Boom looked intently at Tenshi as she looked once again to the stairs and as soon as she saw the nod of her lovers head she let out a shrill "EVERY ONE COME ON GET UP TENSHI HAS AN ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE!'

A good ten minutes later everyone was gathered in the kitchen of the home the two girls had bought. Those people being ,Ahato, Boom, Hakushi, Heki, Amaifuyu, Zena, Zeta, Katishi, Zoro, Ritala and Kuroi. It actually was surprising to see every one here together with out them trying to kill each other or at least a heavy dose o poison going around.

But in the two years they've all spent together the 12 of them have all grown close together like a well knit but disordered family. It turned out that after about 3 days of leaving base to start terrorizing the ninja world the 6 children of the original Akatsuki had all met up again by accident and each of the groups have almost adopted two other people and after meeting again with the ones they had spent most of their lives with they decided that they wanted to stay together and that they would continue to wreak havoc on the world as one big group until their day came.

So on the 730th day away from their parents they finally have the chance to once again prove themselves good enough to join the Akatsuki and they have the chance to get their 6 new friends into the Akatsuki with them.

But First you must learn more about the 6 who willingly joined the already family like group of six.

And what better place to start introducing them than the very beginning when the duo of Tenshi and Boom had first met the two people they took in.

728 days before in a forest near Kusogakure

"Tenni im BORED!" Boom whined from behind her lover who had taken over flying the graceful clay bird so that the redhead could sleep.

"I noticed" Tenshi breathed as she steered the hawk into a clearing to rest for a bit.

"Can we please stop at an inn or som-" Boom started as she crept over to Tenshi only to have her mouth covered by the soft hand of her partner.

"Shhhh I think I here some one" Tenshi whispered as she pulled her lover back into her and listened.

There was a small rustle that came from the bushes in front on the pair soon enough they heard some thing akin to two girls arguing over directions.

"**I told you we should have gone left at the last turn, God dammit Zena now we have now idea at all on where we are." Said a scratchy almost boyish voice.**

While another voice chimed in much a softer Quieter and more girlish tone "Im sorry Zeta I thought the man had said to go right rather than left." And as that soft voice finished her soft sentence the bushes were softly pushed aside bye a starch white hand.

Then a fully black hand emerged on top of the smaller white hand and pushed it a little farther.

"**I know but at least try to be more care- SHIT" **The girl that emerged first happened to be the one who was the owner of the scratchy voice and the second she notice the other two females that happened to be in the clearing she quickly covered up the smaller female who had emerged before the other could stop her.

"Who are you?" Tenshi stated as she looked over both girls while she quickly covered up her own lover to keep her hidden from view.

"**My name is Zeta and your name is?" Zeta inquired as she looked over the tall girls apperance.**

And in time with Zeta, Tenshi took the time to look the other female over to. Zeta was tall with dark curly green hair that fell around her black face. She was skinny but not emaciated so and she was a lot bigger than her counterpart. Her skin as fore mentioned was pitch black and was unblemished. She had thick pupiless dirty yellow eyes coupled with a strong slim jaw and a lean thin face. But the most interesting fact about the woman was her sharp teeth they sat straight in a row almost like a sharks. She was wearing a dark blue top that reached just above her navel and dark blue pants and a pair of ninja boots.

Tenshi then took the time to look over the other half heartedly hidden female. She was short and skinny very close to emaciated but not quite. She had light green hair that curled slightly at the ends and on one side it was held back against her head by a soft white lily while o the other side it fell to over shadow her eye and that side had a brilliant black rose tucked right beside her ear. She was wearing a light green top that stopped just under her hips and a pair of mint green Capri's that went 4 inches above her knees along with pastel green ninja shoes. She had soft yellow eyes that had no pupils and a round childish face along with a set of sharp teeth.

"Her names Tenshi!" Boom said in an excited voice from behind Tenshi happy that there were some people who would actually talk in sentences to her.

"Boom what are you doing they could be trying to kill us!" Tenshi whispered yelled at the girl behind her.

'Um Excuse me Miss im sorry to interrupt you and your friend but do you think you could tell us how to get to Kirigakure we have some business to do there and we cant really figure out where were going?" The girl Tenshi deemed as Zena said.

"Sure you can ride with us if you want were going over that way any way!" Boom shouted as she punched the air at the aspect of having someone besides her lover to talk to. Don't take that the wrong way she loved her girlfriend but Tenshi only talked so much and would only give her monosyllable responses most of the time.

"Boom wee don't know whether their an enemy or not they could try to kill us!" Tenshi said as she shot a glare at her lover.

"C'mon please they just want to know where to go and we could use some company and who knows they might stay and help us get back into you know where!" boom whispered as she started to move towards the two girls.

On the other side of the clearing with Zeta and Zena

"**No' **"C'mon please their already going that way and t would be helpful if we all stuck together and plus they could help us!' **"No we don't need help we both can take care of ourselves and I can take care of you if need be!" **

"Please Please Please you know I love you but I need to talk to other people to you know!" Zena said as she stomped her foot into the ground.

"**Ugh fine but if they do any thing suspicious were leaving and finding our own way" Zeta said with a defeated sigh. **

"Yay thank you thank you thank you!" Zena Exclaimed as she hugged the elder ninja.

Back with Tenshi and Boom.

"NO Boom"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES" "Boom I said no and that's final!" Tenshi said as she crossed her arms and glared at her lover.

"it's a yes or no sex for a month!" Boom said as she crossed her arms and raised an eye brow in a silent challenge.

"That's pure evil!" Tenshi said as she unfolded her arms and looked at her loved with disbelief written on her face.

"Well Danna and Ahato did rub off on me a little before we left" Boom said as she threw her lover a sadistic smirk.

"Fine but if I think any thing is going to go wrong they are getting left behind got it!" Tenshi said as she looked back at the two girls who were embracing

" Sweet thank you Tenshi!" Boom said as she glomped her lover and ran to go tell the other girls that they were coming with them.

**Ok guys so I want you to tell me what you guys think about this story and weather or not I should continue but remember you have to had read XotakuX2002X's story you're kidding or you wont really get the story or the character**

**Also more of my OC's will be coming out to play and you will be seeing the other characters in the next chapter but I wanted to end it here for now. Also I hope that otaku will like this story because its not as good as hers but im try hard to write it and make it good. **


	2. The Authors note

Ok guys I know I only got one review on this story and that kind of made me sad. BUT I have decided that I will continue and not just drop this story. So im sorry to say that this wont be updated for awhile because I have decided to write at least 4 more chapters before updating that way I know I can give you regular and quality updates and I can still write other chapters that way I don't get over loaded and be like OH NO I DON'T HAVE AN UPDATE FOR TOMMORROW! So that is what ive decided to do I will try and update some of my other stories but it is a little hard because SOMEONE out there is flaming me and messaging me saying that I should stop writing because none of my stories are good.


	3. Chapter 2

_**This is the second chapter to the sequel of You're Really Not Kidding. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I had to get back into the anime.**_

_Somewhere inside the village of Kirigakure._

_A_maifuyu watched as the mark moved slowly around the market looking at different types of fruit as he trailed slowly behind his mark. He was waiting for the right second to send his kunai into the mans heart so he can get on with his mission and kill his target.

About two minutes later he finally found his time to strike. Stealthily drawing his arm back to throw the kunai into the mans heart he looked out of the corner of his eye at his partner Hakushi knowing he was supposed to deliver the deadly blow.

_**THUD**_

Turning his vision back to his target and his eyes widened in shock as he watched his target fell to the ground dead. Looking back at Hakushi he saw the same look on his partners face. He then watched as an unknown female ninja jumped down from a building and grabbed his target and then fled into another building before the people around her could even think about what had happen.

Running up to Hakushi he said "Should we go after her ,we need the marks sash to finish the mission?"

"Yeah lets go after her which building did she go into?"

"Fourth on the left I think."

Entering the building Hakushi looked around trying to find the other ninja.

"There she is!" Amaifuyu shouted.

As soon as he shouted the female ninja turned from where she had been going through the mans belongings. Quickly whipping out a long katana she got into a fighting stance.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You took our fucking target!" Amaifuyu yelled.

"I found him and took him down first he's my tar-" "Ritala stop just take the stuff you need from the man and let them have him. We don't really need him."

Hakushi snapped his head towards the sound finally noticing the other ninja this one being another female who was sitting on a beam smoking a long black pipe.

"B-But Kuroi I got to hi-"

"I don't care who got to him first you don't need his body you just want his money. They actually need him for something. Let them have him."

"Fine" The ninja named Ritala grumbled and turned around to pick up the bag she had filled up before slinging said bag over her shoulder. She then jumped onto the beam where Kuroi was and jumped out the window beside it.

"Have fun with your catch today boys!" Kuroi said as she waved and jumped out the window after her partner.

"What a weird bunch." Hakushi sighed as he went over and plucked the sash from around the dead mans waist.

"Yeah girls are so weird but at least we got the sash right?" Amaifuyu exclaimed as he trotted over to his lover and partner in crime.

"That's true but I think we should find out where those girls went they sounded kind of interesting." Hakushi murmured as he walked over to the building exit to look for the two ninjas.

15 minutes later_

"God where the fuck are those two?" Amaifuyu yelled as he looked at Hakushi. "They only had like two fucking seconds to get away from us and now their gone!"

"Their they are!" Yelled Hakushi as he pointed to a shop window .

Amaifuyu immediately started dragging his partner over to where the two ninja's sat eating. But halfway to the shop entrance Hakushi stopped and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?"

"Im taking us to the shop to talk to those girls!" Amaifuyu said as he stole an exasperated look at Hakushi.

"No your not, we cant just stroll in there and say 'Hey how are you doing we just followed you here after you were nice enough to let use have the guy you killed' that's not exactly a good plan!"

"I thought it was a good plan and if you aren't coming then ill do it myself" Then he turned and stomped his way into the shop and right up to the two girls leaving his lover standing in the dust.

7 minutes later_

Amaifuyu walked back out of the shop with his head held high and the two ninjas behind him. Walking up to Hakushi he said " Their coming with use on our journey!"

"What?" Hakushi said looking dumbfounded

"He said 'We're coming with you' you dolt!" Ritala exclaimed with her hands on her hips looking condescendingly at Hakushi.

_**SMACK**_

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Ritala screamed as she turned to look at Kuroi

"There was no need to call Hakushi-san a dolt, Rita their being nice letting us go with them on their journey they didn't have to let us" Kuroi said with glare.

"Well we better get going I were going to make it to the next village in time for our latest mission." Hakushi said as he started walking in the opposite direction to the exit of the village.


End file.
